The Monster of Peladon
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Nina Thomas, Donald Gee, Ralph Watson, Stuart Fell, Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor) and, for episode four only, fans Rob Shearman, Mark Aldridge, Kate Du-Rose and Philip Newman. Moderated by Toby Hadoke. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 The Peladon Saga: Part Two Cast and crew recall the making of both Peladon stories. Part two looks at the characters and monsters featured in the stories. With actors Katy Manning, Donald Gee, Nina Thomas, Ralph Watson, Stuart Fell, Sonny Caldinez and Nick Hobbs, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, production assistant Chris D'Oyly-John, sound designer Brian Hodgson and make-up supervisor Elizabeth Moss. Narrated by David Hamilton. (22'08" | 16:9 | 2009) Deleted Scene A recreation of a deleted scene based on a surviving audio recording. (1'42") Where Are They Now? David Jacobs interviews actress Ysanne Churchman, who provided the voice for alien ambassador Alpha Centauri in both Peladon stories, in this extract from the 1980 television series. (2'27" | 4:3 | 1980) On Target: Terrance Dicks Writer and script editor Terrance Dicks novelised many Doctor Who stories for the Target book range over the years. With Terrance Dicks, writers Paul Cornell, Gareth Roberts and David J. Howe, and former Doctor Who Magazine editor Alan Barnes. Featuring readings by Caroline John, Katy Manning and David Troughton. Produced by Marcus Hearn. (21'25" | 16:9 | 2009) PDF materials Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times, BBC Enterprises Literature and a studio floor plan in PDF format. Coming Soon A preview of The Masque of Mandragora. Peladon Tales trailer (courtesy of 2|entertain and The Doctor Who Restoration Team). (1'00" | 4:3 | 2009) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (8'21" | 4:3 | 2009) Easter Egg *BBC News Item: Jon Pertwee races Lord Montagu (27/05/73). Highlight 'Where Are They Now?', then click left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'31" | 4:3 | 1973) *Ealing Shoot Sound Recordings. Go to PDF Materials and highlight the logo in the top left. (5'08" | 1973) Additional Special Features The Peladon Saga: Part One Cast and crew]] recall the making of both Peladon stories in this two part documentary]] from John Kelly. Part one opens with a look at the socio-political climate in the UK in the early seventies and its influence on the storylines. With actors Katy Manning, Donald Gee, Nina Thomas and Ralph Watson, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, production assistant Chris D'Oyly-John, sound designer Brian Hodgson, visual effects designer Peter Day, costume designer Sylvia James and make-up supervisor Elizabeth Moss. Narrated by David Hamilton. Available on The Curse of Peladon. (23'24" | 16:9 | 2009) Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Monster of Peladon Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Martin Wiggins